A Dance Under the Moonlight
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is another Crane/Viper fic and it's for SkytheHawk. Hope you likey!


This is pretty much another Crane/Viper romance fic that I wanted to dedicate to SkytheHawk (which is the inspiration for Crane/Viper romance fics) and only one panda to mess up... only it's not Po. It's Musaki... again. So, bear with me on this. Enjoy.

* * *

A Dance under the Moonlight

by: Terrell James

One night outside the Jade Palace, Crane and Viper were walking through the courtyard, just looking at the sunset going down and the colors of the sunset took their breath away. Crane looked at Viper and she was looking at him, and they both laughed softly to each other. Viper said, "Great sunset out there."

"Yeah, the colors are so beautiful... just like you." said Crane.

"Really?"

"Um, Wh-what I meant to say was... those colors are very beautiful to look at, like the clouds, the sun going down, the look in your eyes that are just so....wonderful."

Viper blushed a little and Crane chuckled nervously as they looked at each other. The sky turned from light purple and light yellow to dark blue and light red and it's early nightfall. Viper stared at Crane's hazel eyes and realized that it took her breath away, but doesn't want to admit it to him.

Crane sighs softly and looked at the sky while Viper stared at Crane, without noticing until he turned to her and saw her staring at him and laughed nervously and whispered, "Awk-ward."

"Isn't it, though? We've been a team for so long and already, we're starting to like-like each other. Isn't that ironic?" said Crane.

"It would be unusual for anyone finding out that they're a couple instead of being friends. But I kinda like the idea of being a couple."

"Me too."

They both looked at the moon starting to rise and suddenly and idea struck Crane. He looked at her and said, "What do you think about dancing?"

Viper looked surprised and turned to him and asked, "You and me? Dancing?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, hopefully, no one's watching."

"But there's no music around us."

Crane looked around and saw some huge speakers and a CD player around the courtyard. He flew up and played a little song to add in for the night. He flew back down and asked Viper, "Can I have this dance?"

"Absoultely." said Viper.

They both started dancing as the song plays and the wind was blowing through them and the moon was shining down on them.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

"You're a good dancer." said Viper.

"Thanks. So are you." said Crane.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-  
_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh._

"You look so beautiful tonight." said Crane.

"Thank you. Think we can dance higher?"

"I thought you never asked.

Viper held on to Crane's wings and flew up to the sky, dancing in the air, near the moon to add to the date. Crane asked, "You okay?"

"When I'm with you, I'm okay. This is the best view ever." Said Viper.

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said._

Crane flew her back down to the ground and kept dancing together as the moon kept shining through them and they kept staring at each other.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you._

As the song stopped, Crane abd Viper looked at each other and smiled at each other. She turned to him and said, "This is the best date ever."

"I'm glad you liked it."

They both came closer to each other and kissed them in the lips. They hugged each other while they were kissing and they heard someone laughing in the background. They stopped and saw Musaki laughing so loud and he brought a video camera because he wanted to see their date and show it to the other members.

Musaki laughed hysterically and felt as if they were being punk'd again. Crane saw him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mostly spying on you guys." Musaki said.

"How did you find us?" Viper asked.

"I saw you and Crane flying and dancing in the air near the moon. I thought you guys would make a cute couple."

"And how did you find this video camera?" Crane asked.

"I found it in Po's room. He lets me use it to find out what you were up to. I think he'll be in for a laugh when they see this." said Musaki.

Crane and Viper began to be really steamed so they ended up chasing Musaki through the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace, trying to get the video camera to prevent it from seeing it.

"We're gonna get you!" exclaimed Crane.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Only, I ain't gonna kiss someone with venom and a beak to expose this date." said Musaki.

They chased Musaki all night long and had kept going until the sun went up in the early morning.

* * *

The song is called "Love Story" from Taylor Swift. I LOVE that song and she definitely rocks my world. If you guys don't know my OC character, Musaki, feel free to read my Musaki stories, "Panda Twins" (my first KFP fic), "Adjusting to a New Home (Sequel to 'Panda Twins'), "Musaki's Past", "Panda Angels", and "Musaki's First Concert". And he made a cameo appearance on "Lucky" and this is his second cameo appearance here. Hope ya'll like.


End file.
